nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Tharagor Tiefenschmied
Gelehrte oder Besucher der Bibliothek der Forscherliga könnten das Buch kennen, welches von unbekanntem über den Zwerg geschrieben wurde. Es handelt sich dabei jedoch mehr um eine lose Sammlung von Notizen. Die einhellige Meinung darüber ist wohl, dass der Schreiber dieses Werkes hier eine persönliche Note zu Dramatisierung seiner Schilderung habe einfließen lassen, wobei leisere Stimmen die Authentizität des Werkes berstätigten, insbesondere seit der Befragung der gestrandeten Draenei im Westen Kalimdors. Aussehen Wie jeder Wildhammer hat auch dieser diverse Tätowierungen im Gesicht und auf den Oberarmen. Diese künden sowohl von seinem Familienstamm, als auch seiner Profession als Späher der Wildhammer. Das wohl frischeste zeichnet ihn als Greifenreiter aus und scheint für sein Alter noch sehr frisch zu sein. Ansonsten zieren kleienre Narben Hände und Gesicht, wovon keine hervorsticht oder die Tätowierung verunstaltet. Die braunen Haare werden von einem kleinen Zopf zurück oder auf der linken Seite gehalten, scheinbar um den Handweg zum Köcher auf seinem Rücken nicht zu verperren. Kleine Sicheln, Balgmesser und ein Kurzschwert hängen an seiner Seite. Geschichte (In den Hallen der Forscherliga, umsäumt von dicken Folianten findet sich für das geübte Auge ein auffällig dünnes Buch. Die obere Ecke scheint abgegriffen, und kein Staub liegt darauf, ganz so, als ob es dem geneigten Leser hin und wieder zu diesem Werk verschlägt oder gar den Schreiber selbst, denn viele Seiten sind noch leer und die Tinte nicht alt...) Mit einem lauten Schlag krachte die Tür ins Schloss. Tharagor hasste es, sich so mit seinem alten Herrn zu unterhalten. Jedesmal wenn er in die Schmiede kam, weshalb auch immer, sein Vater musste ihm unbedingt verzweifelt und verletzt versuchen, ihn doch irgendwie in das Handwerk der Tiefenschmieds einzubringen. Er hasste die Hitze, keine zehn Minuten hielt er es an der Esse aus, bevor er keuchend wieder in die kalte Luft im Schatten Grim Batols stürzte. Und so auch dieses Mal, jedoch nicht um der Hitze der Schmiede zu entkommen, sondern den eindringlichen Worten seines Vaters. Waffen und Rüstungen hat er geschmiedet für die Soldaten Magnis, ja Rüstungen, mit den schönsten Verzierungen und Ornamenten dem Wappen des Königs und all dem. Liebevoll wie ein Goldschmied hat Dorkal Tiefenschmied seine Initialen in jede der unzähligen Stücke eingraviert und mehr Zeit in die Verzierung als den Schutz verwandt welcher dem Äußeren in keinster Weise nachstand. Tharagor hatte für all das nie die Geduld. Als er noch jünger war, war er immer wieder seinem Vater zur Hand gegangen, doch nicht ein Stück konnte sich auch nur auf dem ersten Blick mit denen seines Vaters messen. Und überhaupt, es war nicht sein Glück an dem heißen Schmiedeofen zu stehen, nein, auf keinen Fall. Ein Zwerg gehört nicht unter die Erde. Die Forscherliga, die hätte ihn interessiert, aber 10 Jahre akademische Bildung und nur wieder ewiges Lernen und Rumgehocke? Nein, nicht ein Tiefenschmied, nicht dieser Tiefenschmied. Tharagors kleine Schwester sah das wohl ähnlich, und zumeist schien es dem Zwergen, dass sie ihn als großes Vorbild sah, ebenso wie er die Welt erforschen wollte und immer einen Weg suchte, in den Dienst größerer Herren als nur ihrem Vater zu kommen. Melkia Tiefenschmied, üppig bestückt und braungebrannt von der Arbeit auf den Feldern des sumpfigen Umlands hatte schneller als Tharagor den Weg nach draussen gefunden. Als sie erwachsen wurde, war ihr Weg bereits gelegt. Schriftgelehrte von Eisenschmiede hatten oft mit ihrem Vater gesprochen, ihm von ihren Talenten erzählt, wie schnell sie schreibt, welche Kleinigkeiten sie entdeckt wo andere achtlos vorrübergehen. Ihre Augen wären ein Geschenk für die Forscherliga, das hat er verstanden als er so oft an der Tür lauschte, und sein Kopf wurde warm, wenn er die Eifersucht spürte. Tharagor, der nicht lernen wollte, doch auch nicht mit Muskelkraft sein Geld verdienen wollte. Als seine Schwester fortging, wurde es still in dem kleinen Bau außerhalb des Dorfes. Der Vater unentwegt bei der Arbeit, die Mutter stets still am Herd oder auf den Feldern, denn das Sprechen beherrschte sie nicht. Alle anderen Tiefenschmieds waren der Sprache mächtig und noch mehr, sie beherrschten die Sprache mit den Händen, um stimmlos zu reden. Tharagor erzählte zuerst ihr, dass er ausziehen würde. Sie malte eine Frage in die Luft und die Stille drückte kurz den kleinen Raum um die Feuerstelle herum. "Nein, ich denke nicht dass ich so bald wiederkomme, Mutter. Niemand der auszieht plant schon vor dem Abmarsch seine Rückkehr. Aber ich werde euch wissen lassen, wenn es soweit sein wird." Die Trauer in ihren Augen war kontrolliert. Sie wusste wohl, dass dieser Moment kommen würde, wenn ihr Sohn ebenfalls auszog. Mit einem Nicken, einer Träne und einem Lächeln umarmte sie ihn. Ihre Hände malten ein "Du wirst uns doch schreiben wie es Dir geht, oder?" in die Luft und er nickte lächelnd. "Mehr als das, ich werde von meinen Reisen berichten. Ich will Azeroth sehen. Will den Tiefenschmieds als Entdecker zu Ehre geleiten und all das. Ihr werdet sehn, es werden tolle Reisen, selbst wenn ich jetzt nur ahne, wie es sein könnte, nicht wissend wohin es mich zieht. Ich werde den Herrn einweihen, bitte hilf mir, dass er es versteht." Sie nickte nur und folgen ihm nach draussen über den Hof, in die Schmiede. Tharagor wusste schon, warum er seine Mutter darum bat. Das Geschrei und die Predigten über Unvernunft, Zukunftsabsicherung, Familie und das Zurücklassen der geliebten Familie flaute lange nicht ab. Seine Eltern diskutierten noch lange weiter, der Vater schreiend, die Mutter lautlos aber wild gestikulierend. Tharagor ging einfach! Sie hatten es nicht mal bemerkt in Ihrer Disskutiererei. Seine Sachen waren in einem Bündel gepackt, was er sich nun überwarf und auszog. --- Der Knall zerriss die Luft. Der schwarze Löwe duckte sich instinktiv und lautlos während Tharagor Ausschau hielt, was wohl die Quelle des Krachs war. Bäuchlings im Dickicht liegend und kriechend starrte er auf die Gestallt vor ihm. Grüne lederne Haut, muskelbewährt wie ein Steingolem und riesige Hauer aus dem Maul ragend. Das Bild war krotesk, vor allem weil dieses Biest den Zwergen um zwei Köpfe überragte und mehr noch - dieses grunzende Raubtier auf zwei Beinen trug eine Rüstung, die selbst Tharagors Vater neidisch gemacht hätte. Das Grunzen stellte sich als die Sprache dieses Dings heraus, denn zur Antwort brachen weiter, ähnlich anmutende Wesen aus dem dichten Gestrüpp. Tharagor legte behutsam die rechte Hand auf den Kopf seines Begleiters, worauf dieser ihn fragend ansah. Der Löwe respektierte den Zwerg als Führer des Rudels und damit auch in dieser Situation der hoffentlich richtigen Entscheidung des Zweibeiners. Sie blieben vorerst dabei, die fremde Meute lautlos zu beobachten. Die drei Orks machten den Eindruck, dass noch mehr in dden Büschen lauerte. Sie schienen nicht voll aufrecht zu stehen und jeder Muskel war gespannt. Ein zweiter Schlag grollte bodenerschütternd aus dem Dickicht gefolgt von seiner Quelle. Ein riesiger Zyklop stürmte auf die Grünhäute zu, seine Gaus zum Schlag erhoben. Die drei Jäger sprangen geübt zur Seite und der Einschlag verfehlte Sie knapp. Tharagor gab dem Löwen ein Zeichen zum Rückzug. Dies war nicht sein Kampf. Beide robbten zurück und versuchten sich in den dichten Wald, weg von dem Kampf, zu schlagen. Es gelang. Als sie sich außerhalb der Reichweite wähnten, trottete das ungleich Paar aufrecht zurück zur Hütte des Zwergen. Ein Ofen, ein Bett, ein Tisch, ein Stuhl, drei Fell, ein Fenster und eine Laterne. Alles war noch in dem Zustand, wie er es zurücklassen hatte. Der schwarze Löwe machte es sich ohne Umschweife auf einem der Felle gemütlich, während Tharagor sich einen Tee aufgoss. Mit dem vollen Krug stapfte er nach draussen und schaute in die Ferne. Der Anblick der Weiten faszinierte ihn, jedesmal, wenn er aus der Hütte trat. Die hohen Berge, die absonderlichen Bäume. Die Draenei nannten die ferne Stadt am Horizont Auchindoun. Ihre Kuppen machte den Anschein, als hätte der ebene Boden sich entzündet und einen eitrigen Picken gebildet um einen Fremdkörper auszuspeien, doch auch erkannte der Zwerg, dass dieser gigantische Bau seine Bewohner im Inneren gegen Wind, Wetter und seine Feinde trotzen lassen würde. Er schwenkte um dem Sonnenuntergang zu folgen. Zwei der drei Monde waren bereits am Himmel zu sehen und sicherlich würde auch der kleinste der drei Brüder nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen. Tharagor grübelte, was es mit dem Auftauchen dieser neuen Wesen auf sich hatte. Die Draeneis haben nichts davon berichtet, dass noch mehr als nur ein Zwerg und ein Volk Behufter hier eine Heimat fand. Dies gab dem ganzen eine völlig neue Wendung. Friedlich sahen die Grünhäute keinesfalls aus und dass drei dieser Bieter es mit einem ausgewachsenen Einauge aufnehmen zeugt entweder von absoluter Dummheit oder bestialischer Tödlichkeit, beides wollte Tharagor nicht in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe haben, ganz abgesehn davon dass nichtmal klar war ob diese Biester freundlich sein konnten oder nicht. Sein Heim in den hohen Bergen am Rande der Wälder hatte bisher noch keine Gäste gehabt außer ein paar wilden Tieren, und so sollte es auch bleiben. Genüßlich schlürfte der Zwerg an seinem Tee. Was gäbe er nicht alles um nach zwei Jahren in der Wildnis mal wieder ein Bier aus den großen Fässern der Feste Batol zu trinken. Der Rausch war etwas, was ihm sehr fehlte zu Beginn seiner Reise, und er musste sich immer wieder sagen, dass es erbärmlich sein, so dahinzusiechen, nur weil kein Bräu in der Nähe war. Es hat einige Zeit gedauert, sich mit den neuen Gegebenheiten abzufinden, aber letztendlich stand er hier und fand Gefallen an dem Tee in seinem alten Bierkrug. Ein Schnauben weckte sein Interesse. Es kam aus der größeren der beiden Hütten, seinem Stall. Er stampfte hinüber und schob die dünne Holztür auf: "Was habt ihr denn, meine kleinen, schon wieder Hunger? Ihr fresst, dass einem Zwerg nichtmal der Bart bleibt!" Er streichelte seine Schösslinge, hüfthohe hellgeschuppte Warpdrachen, die mit einem Halsband an einem Ort gehalten werden konnten. Die Draeneis fanden das Angebot des Zwergen gut, als er das erste mal in eine ihrer Siedlungen kam und Ihnen den Handel anbot. Er kam damals um die Früchte seiner kleinen Felder bei Ihnen gegen Tee und vielleicht sogar Bier zu tauschen, doch nach einem kurzen Gespräch stellte sich schnell heraus, dass sie beide lukrativeren Dingen nachgehen konnten. Seither fängt Tharagor den Behuften von Tuurem die Drachen und züchtet sie, während sie ihm Nahrung, kein Bier aber dafür interessante Technik gaben. Die Halsbänder der Drachen waren dabei wohl das interessanteste, aber es hat auch Vorteile, wenn das Licht nicht einem Feuer entstammt und auf Geheiß sofort verlischt und sich erhellt. Tharagor untersuchte den kleinen Drachen auf seinem Arm, sein erster in der Zucht geborene, und er war mächtig stolz darauf: "Du wirst Melkia heißen, denn sie fehlt mir am meisten." Das Schnauben klang mehr nach Protest aber Tharagor lächelte zufrieden. Die Draenei werden zufrieden sein, wenn er stolz seine eigene Zucht vorstellte. Wofür sie die Drachen wollten sagten sie ihm nicht, aber er sah , dass sich einige der Wachen sehr viel leichter kleideten bei seinem letzten Besuch. 'Lokaler Schutz ist wohl nicht mehr alles' war sein Gedanke, denn abgesehen von ihren mächtigen Oberkörper sahen sie einem Waldläufer recht ähnlich. Vielleicht wollten sie wie er, einen tierischen Begleiter haben, aber von Spurentraining hatten sie hm nichts gesagt. Er verwarf den Gedanken und ging wieder nach draussen. Morgen würde er aufbrechen und sich eine Ladung Getreide gegen einen der alten Drachen holen. Er nahm sich vor, die Draenei danach zu fragen, aber bis dahin keinen Gedanken mehr daran zu verschwenden als er auf das Dach seiner Hütte kletterte und die Sterne beobachtete. --- Erneute Schläge, diesmal begleitet von Schreien, schreckten den Zwergen auf. Die ganze Welt schien verrückt geworden zu sein. Der Himmel trug regelmäßig seine Narben zur Schau: schwarze Rauchsäulen im hellblauen Firmament verkündeten die letzten Wochen mehr und mehr Unheil. Die Orks, welche er aus der Geborgenheit immer wieder beobachtete, waren blutrünstiger als zuvor. Ihre grüne Haut und die leuchtenden roten Augen waren in der Nacht als auch am Tage dominierend in den weitläufigen Steppen der Wälder. Bisher hielten sie sich aus dem Terrokar raus, aber nun schien irgendetwas sie aufzuschrecken. Scheinbar wurde eine Karawane überfallen oder ein Jagdtrupp, aber als der Zwerg gerüstet vor seiner Hütte stand, waren die Geräusche schon wieder verstummt. Ein Traum vielleicht? Unsicherheit schob sich durch seinen Geist. Die Draenei erzählten in Gesprächen, dass diese Berserker einst friedlich waren, aber irgendetwas verändert sie. Tharagor ahnte, dass er weniger erfuhr als bekannt war, aber er fragte nicht nach. Dieser Tage deutete viel darauf hin, dass die behuften irgendetwas vorbereiteten. Sie haben alle Tiere, die der Zwerg entbehren konnte genommen, und ihm reichlich entlohnt. Mehr als ihm zustand für die Zucht, aber ein Zwerg verwehrt sich diesen Gaben nicht. Die Sprache war ihm immer noch fremd, und zum Glück fanden die beiden gegensätzlichen Rassen früh einen weg, mit einfachen Zeichen und Lauten, sich verständlich zu machen. Inzwischen hatten Kael, so der Name des Unterhändlers und Tharagor, fast schon eine eigene Sprache entwickelt, aber erzählen wollte der Draenei nichts, auch wenn offensichtlich war, das etwas geschah. Auf Nachfragen Tharagors war die einzige Antwort, dass es in Zukunft nicht mehr lohnt in Tuurem zu handeln. Warpdrachen jedenfalls würden keine mehr benötigt. Alles sah so aus, als würden sich die Draenei auf eine Reise vorbereiten. Womöglich ein Krieg? Tharagor verließ Tuurem wieder und machte sich auf den Weg in die Berge, aber seine Neugier lies einen Plan in seinem Kopf erwachsen. Wenn diese seltsamen und scheinbar weisen Wesen ihre Heimat verlassen, lohnt es doch sicher, ihnen zu folgen. Selbst wenn es ein Krieg ist, sollte ein Zwerg immer wissen, vor wem er sich in Acht zu nehmen hat. Und so packte er seine Ausrüstung, lies sein neues Eigentum in der Hütte und machte sich mit dem schwarzen Löwen auf den Weg zurück, um nach dem Rechten zu sehn. *** Als er diese Geräusche das letzte Mal hörte waren sie in seiner Heimatwelt. Laut und überwältigend. Kriegstrommeln der Orkheere, die mutmachenden Schreie der Menschenheere und die Geräusche von Stahl auf Stahl. Doch hier war es anders. Die Orks, wie seine Verbündeten die Braunhäute nannten, waren in Aufruhr. Einer tötlichen und alles vernichtenden Aufruhr. Nur aus der Ferne hörte er was dort in der großen Festung geschah, und scheinbar wurden aus den Gerüchten im Süden nun blutige Tatsachen. Karabor soll vernichtet worden sein, in nur zwei Tagen. Eine Festung wie Tharagor noch keine größere erblickt hatte soll so leicht überrannt werden? Nun, Karabor war eine heilige Stätte, mehr ein Tempel als ein Kriegswerkzeug, aber es hätte dem wiederstehen müssen. Und jetzt die Stadt des Lichts? Die Richtung stimmte, aber was konnte er tun? Der Löwe an seiner Seite war unruhig, er wollte zurück in Sicherheit, ein seltenes Gefühl, denn nie zuvor hat er einen Kampf gescheut, aber die Unsicherheit seines Rudelführers schien sich auf das Tier zu übertragen. Der Zwerg zog sich aus seinem Beobachtungsposten zurück und eilte nach Tuurem. Das Dorf musste noch sicher sein, hinter der Barriere. Vielleicht konnte er dort noch helfen. Wenn es überhaupt noch Hilfe gab. Die ganze Welt schien innerhalb nur weniger Monate verrückt geworden zu sein. Fünf Jahre in Frieden scheinen zu lang gewesen zu sein. Kurz vor der Stadt, gab Tharagor dem Löwen ein Zeichen mit zwei Fingern. Sofort schlich er ab ins Dickicht, um seine Flanke zu decken, und gleichfalls von Tharagor auf dieser Seite geschützt zu sein. Dieses Rudel war seltsam, aber sie waren die besten Jäger auf dieser Welt. Langsam und geduckt gingen beide ab der Wege auf die Stadt zu doch was seltsam war: die hohen Türme waren schon von hier, fast eine Meile entfernt sichtbar. Wieso? Die Draenei wären doch niemals so unvorsichtig, ihre Bauten nicht zu tarnen, nicht bei all diesen Gerüchten, nicht, bei dem was nun offensichtlich war. Minuten später erreichten beide den Rand der Stadt, doch der Plan zu helfen sollte hier nicht länger von Belang sein. Hilfe würde hier zu spät kommen. Erstarrt blickten zwei von Schrecken geweitete Augen aus dem Dickicht. Hinab auf die Straßen und Plätze voller seltsamer Mosaike. Bunte Steinmuster, die kaum noch zu erkennen waren durch all das Blut. Er ließ den Blick über die Erhebungen überall in der Siedlung schweifen ohne sie zu zählen, jede zeugte von einem Mord an den Draenei. Hunderte, Tausende mussten auf diesen Straßen liegen, und es schüttelte den Zwergen seine Gedanken wieder gen Westen schweifen zu lassen, zum Ursprung des Kriegslärmes. Wie konnten diese Stämme so etwas nur tun? Wieso war nichts geplündert? Der Zwerg folgte den Spuren um sich ein Bild des Geschehenen zu machen. Die Greuel jedoch überwältigten ihn, und leise Tränen ließen sich unmöglich bremsen. Dort lagen unbewaffnete auf den Straßen, ohne Rüstung oder auch nur ein Zeichen von Gegenwehr. Kleinere leblose Bündel bestätigten, das hier niemandem Gnade wiederfahren war. Vermutlich war keiner hier dem Gemetzel entronnen, und so konnte keiner die Stadt des Lichts warnen. Kael! Wo war er? Er musste hier gewesen sein, als der Angriff geschah. Ohne sich darüber im Klaren zu sein, stand der Zwerg genau vor dessen Behausung, zumindest vermutete er das, denn der Draenei hatte dies niemals als Tatsache bekundet. Aber das Haus war leer. Die Tür zerrissen von einer Axt, aber kein Blut drinnen oder davor. Vielleicht konnten doch ein paar der seltsamen Freude fliehen. Hier jedenfalls kam alle Rettung zu spät, kein Grund, länger zu bleiben. Also machte sich das Rudel auf den Weg zurück. Er hätte es früher ahnen müssen, die Draenei hätten es ahnen müssen. Sie vermuteten doch das sich das Blatt wandelte, wieso haben sie es geschehen lassen? Frauen und Kinder, bei den Göttern, sie haben keinen geschont! Manchmal hörte er als Kind, wie ganze Herden von Widdern wegen einer Krankheit getötet wurden, um die Seuche einzudämmen, aber das hier, das war keine Krankheit, das war blinder Hass. Schierer Wahnsinn! Jeder dieser Gedanken beschleunigte seine Schritte und trug sie näher zu dem Lärm in der Ferne. Je lauter es wurde desto hastiger wollte er voran, doch umso vorsichtiger wurde er. Schließlich erreichten sie die letzte Anhöhe vor der Stadt. Jene, von der er bei seinem ersten Besuch auf die gewaltige runde Stadt herabblickte, und sich fragte, wie man eine solche Stadt jemals verteidigen wollte. Nun wusste er, dass es niemals als Festung gedacht war. Die Horden konnten förmlich ungehemmt hereinströmen, und das schienen sie sich zunutze zu machen. Die Schlacht jedoch war keine, es war ein Schlachtfest! Von der höchsten Anhöhe wurden zu dutzenden Draenei in den Tod gestürzt und die Greuel die Tharagor sonst noch erblickte brannten sich in seine Augen. Blutschändungen und anschließender Mord, Gepfählte überall und zerschlagene Körper die eingekreist von Orks um ihren schnellen Tod flehten. Diese Stadt würde ihrem Namen nie wieder gerecht werden können. Dessen war er sich sicher und was noch schlimmer war: Er konnte nichts mehr tun, hier gab es keine Seelen mehr zu retten, nicht mal seine eigene. So schnell wie ein Blinzeln hielt er seinen Bogen gespannt in der Hand, warf sich über seine Schulter auf den Rücken und zielte auf das Rascheln, was er hinter sich vernahm. Mehrere Augenpaar blickten ihn verängstigt aus den dichten Blättern der Sträucher an - keine Orks. Er entspannte die Sehne langsam, aber blieb angespannt und den Pfeil eingelegt. "Was beim großen Schmied macht ihr noch hier!" zischte er den verängstigten Flüchlingen zu: "verschwindet hier, so schnell euch Eure Hufe tragen! Hier rettet ihr gar nichts außer eure Haut, habt ihr nicht geseh‘n was sie tun?" Noch während er sprach zählte er die Konturen und fand 7, drei Frauen, zwei Kinder, und zwei der massigen Männer, allerdings in leichte Roben gekleidet. Mit Sicherheit hatte keiner davon je eine Waffe in der Hand gehabt. "Merad'ak Krintar minas tar." hörte er einen der Männer sagen, scheinbar an ihn gerichtet, und mit einer unendlichen Niedergeschlagenheit in der Stimme. Vielleicht hatten sie ihr Leben schon aufgegeben, was nicht verwunderlich war, wenn man bedachte, was hinter ihm geschah. Kurz überlegte er, und dann kam ihm die Idee "Ich suche einen von euch, Ar'Kael Sonnenwinde. Ähm... Merai'tir Sol. Kennt ihr ihn? Tuurem, von dort kam er." Er erhielt nur ein stummes Nicken und der Draenei, der das Wort erhoben hat zeigte nach Norden. Also gab es doch Flüchtlinge aus der Siedlung, und scheinbar hatten sie sich getrennt um sich in den Städten in Sicherheit zu bringen. Nur kannte er keine Städte der Draenei, nördlich von hier. Er hielt Bogen und Pfeil mit einer Hand und deutete mit der anderen nach Norden. Wir müssen weg hier, wir alle. Los los! Bei meinem Barte, wenn ich hier noch irgendwas retten kann, dann jetzt. LOS!" Die Frauen hatten die Kinder an den Händen, und Tharagor schob sie vor sich her, um sie so schnell wie möglich weg von dem Chaos zu bringen. Möglicherweise um sich selbst so schnell als möglich weg von diesem Ort zu bringen. Die Draenei liefen, aber sie waren wie Vieh, was ergeben dem Bellen der Hirtenhunde folgte, was nicht weiter verwunderte da sie all das aus der Nähe erleben durften, was der Zwerg nur aus sicherer Entfernung sah. Sie wanderten so schnell Hufe und Füße sie trugen nach Norden, einer der Draenei übernahm nach kurzer Zeit die Führung, und durchwanderten die Hochpfade bis hin zu einem Aussichturm, der wohl von Ogern erbaut war, simpel und stabil. Nach ein paar Tagen der Unterhaltung wurde die Verständigung besser. Einzelne Worte der Draenei konnte der Zwerg verstehen und umgekehrt. keines der Kinder oder der Frauen sprach jedoch, sie weinten sobald sie die Zeit dazu fanden. Tharagor stieg mit dem Kheron, den Führer dieser Gruppe und einem Priester des Lichts auf den Turm um die Gegend zu betrachten. Oben angekommen, zeigte der Draenei direkt nach Nordwesten wo Schemenhaft riesige Bauwerke zu erkennen waren. "Ziel" sagt er und deutete auf die fünf großen Türme am Horizont. "Das sind noch 8 Tagesmärsche, und mehr mit jeder Schlucht die wir umgehen müssen." Der Draenei sah zu ihm herab und nickte, wobei er wahrscheinlich nichts davon verstanden hatte außer dem Tonfall. "Jaja, nicht mehr heute, ich wollts nur erwähnt haben." Der Zwerg wendete seinem Blick nach Süden. Dort kamen sie her, und die Stadt des Lichts, Shattrath, wie Kheron sie nannte war inzwischen weiter weg als die Türme, die ihr Zeil sein sollten, und doch konnte man den Frevel förmlich spüren der dort begangen wurde. Die Stadt leuchtete in ihren früheren Tagen auf Meilen hinweg, aber nun schien sie in Blässe gehüllt, wie eine alte Ruine. Kheron sagte nichts mehr, sondern folgte dem Blick des Zwergen nur traurig und ging wenig später die Stufen herab zu den anderen. Tharagor holte sich ein Stück Brot aus dem Ranzen, teilte die altbackenen Scheiben in zwei gleiche Hälften und reichte dem Löwen die Hälfte. Kauend schaute er in alle Richtungen, doch es schien weder Verfolger, noch andere Gefahren zu geben. Sie waren dem Wahnsinn scheinbar entkommen, nun, zumindest hatten sie einen Vorsprung. Er lehnte sich gegen die Mauer, schob seinen Ranzen zurecht und schloss die Augen. So traurig es war, aber eine Nacht ohne das Wimmern der Frauen würde guttun. --- Staunend stand der Zwerg vor dem Koloss. Was aus der Ferne eine riesige Festung war, schein aus einer Meile Entfernung den kompletten Landstrich zu überschatten. Und auch waren es nicht fünf Türme, die aus einem Bau hervorragten, sondern fünf schwebende Gebilde, jedes für sich eine eigene Stadt in Tharagors Maßstäben. Kheron war die letzten Tage nicht von seiner Seite gewichen, und so verstand er mit jedem Tag mehr, wenn auch bei weitem nicht genug, um alle Fragen zu beantworten, die auf dem Zwerg lasteten, zumal dieser den Draenei schonen wollte, ob der Gräuel, die sie alle erlebt hatten. Die Kinder waren in den letzten Tagen zu schwach, um auf eigenen Füßen zu laufen, doch der Löwe konnte schneller als gedacht dazu überredet werden, sich in ein Zaumzeug und Sattel legen zu lassen um die kleinen Wesen zu tragen - ein wahrer Freund. Kheron versuchte zu erklären, was der Zwerg da vor sich sah, aber verständlich war das nur zu Teilen. Scheinbar gehörten die Festungen einem anderen Volk auf diesem Planeten, aber hier, waren sie im Land der Sonnenwanderer, die die Schiffe - so nannte er die Festungen wohl - erobert hatten. Die Draenei hatten einen Rettungsplan, wenn auch einen recht verwegenen. Sie wollten diese fliegenden Festungen zurückerobern, und damit fliehen und wenn Tharagor all das richtig verstanden hatte, fragte er sich doch, ob der Verstand der Draenei unter den Bluttaten nicht zu sehr gelitten hatte. Fliegende Festungen, die man bewegen konnte wie große Schiffe? Warum haben sie die nicht schon früher eingenommen? "Züchter, Du lebst!" hallte eine Stimme vor ihm. Er senkte den Blick von den Festungen und erblickte Kael, den Draenei, den er nun zwei Wochen suchte. Lächeln konnte er nicht, doch auch das hornbesetzte Gesicht zeigte Erleichterung unter den neuen Narben. Die Erleichterung, einen totgeglaubten Freund wiederzusehen, die der Zwerg teilte. "Gegrillt sei Dein Elekk, Du hast es geschafft! Wir waren lange unterwegs, damit ich Dir die Meinung sagen kann, und jetzt stehst du da, und willst wohl auch in diese fliegende Kiste rein, was?" Lachend warf er dem Draenei die Hände um die Hüfte, überrascht, dass er tatsächlich einen Freund unter diesem Volk hatte. "Wir sind schon drin, mein kleiner Freund. Vor zwei Tagen haben die Elfen den Rückzug angetreten, aber wir müssen uns beeilen. Wir haben nur die Exodar sichern können, und sie mobilisieren die anderen Schiffe, um unseres anzugreifen." Tharagor stutzte:"Momentchen mal. Elfen?" Sein Blick wechselte zwischen Kheron und Ar'kael. Kheron stockte kurz und erwiderte nur nickend "Sonnenwanderer." Tharagor fuhr sich nachdenklich durch den Bart. "Das erklärt fast alles. Ich kenne die Elfen auch. Auf Azeroth leben auch welche. Machen doch sicher mit den Orks gemeinsame Sache, wenn ihr hier mit denen zu tun habt. Wisst ihr, ich kenne die Langohren nur zu gut, und ich sage euch, traut keinem Elfen. Das weiß jeder Zwerg schon als Kiesel. "Ar'kael und Kheron lauschten gespannt den Tiraden der Zwergs, der noch eine geraume Zeit Vorurteile, Gehässigkeiten und üble Gerüchte herauszeterte, bis Ar'kael zur Eile antrieb. Erst da fiel Tharagor auf, dass der Rest seiner Flüchtlinge, die er die letzten Tage begleitetet hatte nicht mehr bei ihnen war. Ein Strom aus Draenei bahnte sich den Weg zu dem Schiff, welches nur kurz über dem Boden schwebte. "Wir müssen uns beeilen, mein Freund" sagte der Draenei: "Die Exodar wird nicht mehr lange bleiben, und wir werden nicht alle retten können. Größeres Unheil als nur die Orks droht uns, musst du wissen, und wenn es uns erreicht, wird dieser Planet und alles Leben auf ihm vernichtet werden. Unser Prophet schützt uns und wird uns leiten." Der Zwerg nickte nachdenklich. Welcher Prophet? Das musste ihr König sein, oder der höchste Berater, wer weiß das schon. Aber wenn diese Welt nicht mehr zu retten war, dann gab es auch nichts mehr für einen Späher und Entdecker, also setzten sie sich in Bewegung. Mit jedem Schritt, der letzten Meile staunte Tharagor mehr, denn das Schiff wurde immer gewaltiger je näher sie kamen. Ein riesiger schwebender Edelstein, so sah die Exodar aus, und seine Zweifel, dass dieses Ding sich wegbewegen konnten hielten standhaft gegen das Vertrauen in den Draenei. Auf dem Weg erklärte Ar'kael, was seine Aufgabe an Bord des Sternenschiffes sein würde, und dass sein Volk schon oft gereist war. Auch dass der Zwerg sich nicht zeigen durfte erklärte er, denn die Technologie war schon einmal zu oft an Fremde Rassen verloren gegangen. Immer wieder erwähnte er einen gewissen Naaru der wohl der Steuermann sein würde auf ihrer Reise. Der Zwerg lauschte gespannt, tätschelte den Löwen immer wieder beruhigend, wohl mehr für ihn selber, denn das Tier war ergeben und gelassen, solange sein Herr bei ihm war. Der Zwerg hatte Fragen, viele davon. Wie lange die Reise dauern würde, was ihr Ziel war und woher sie Nahrung für ein ganzes Volk nehmen wollten ,was an Bord dieses Steins leben sollte. Der Draenei hüllte sich in lächelndes Schweigen, und seine Erwiderung war nur, dass man dem Licht vertrauen musste, was ihnen die Naaru zur Hilfe schickte. also mehr als nur ein Pilot, natürlich bei so einem großen Schiff. Am letzten Ende der Rampe, drehte der Zwerg sich in dem riesigen Portal um und lies seinen Blick ein letzten Mal über Draenor schweifen, und brummelte zu sich selbst: "Zwei Welten habe ich geseh‘n, eine mehr wie jeder meiner Vettern. Zeit für eine dritte." Mit einem Lächeln schritt er ins Innere des Schiffs. Bemerkungen